


Little Monsters

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: Octoberlark!Here is my contribution to this event. Please enjoy.I don’t own the Hunger Games. I do own the mistakes you’re likely to find though.And finally... I want to gift this to LovelyToTheBone who works so hard for the HG fandom. Your energy and passion are fantastic, you share so much and I’ve no doubt I’m not alone when I say Thank You!





	Little Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyToTheBone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyToTheBone/gifts).

> Octoberlark!  
Here is my contribution to this event. Please enjoy. 
> 
> I don’t own the Hunger Games. I do own the mistakes you’re likely to find though.
> 
> And finally... I want to gift this to LovelyToTheBone who works so hard for the HG fandom. Your energy and passion are fantastic, you share so much and I’ve no doubt I’m not alone when I say Thank You!

Peeta sat with his back pressed against the wall, on the opposite side of the door frame he glanced at Katniss her eyes closed, her dark hair a tangled, ragged mess. He watched her lips move in silent prayer and he tried to catch her attention, to let her know it would be ok but she wouldn’t look at him and instead closed her eyes squeezing them tight.

How did it come to this he thought? From somewhere they heard a shriek and the thud of something falling.

They both jumped and there eyes locked. He was sure that the fear he saw in her was reflected in his. 

She raised her eyebrow silently asking him “what next?” 

He shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn’t know, but he knew they couldn’t stay here. He pointed towards the stairs behind her, they had to make a move. 

She nodded, and watched as he slid onto his stomach and began to crawl his way towards her, she held her breathe sure that he would be spotted only releasing it when he was beside her and squeezing her hand.

“Oh Peeta , what are we going to do? How are we going to do this? You told me this would be easy….but it’s not. It’s anything but” Katniss grey eyes shimmered with tears.

“I know, I know, but we can do this. We’re a team. We’ll be fine I promise. Come on let’s go” Standing slowly he pulled her up and placed a kiss on her head “You look amazing by the way Edward Scissorhands was a great choice for this years costume”

She grinned at her husband who always managed to raise a smile even in the most dire of situations “You too Captain Jack Spar- OH NO! Peeta where’s your sword and wig???”

Peeta’s hand flew to his head. “Damn it’s in there” he looked into the darkened room as he said this….

“What are we gonna do??....

Peeta looked at Katniss his face set in grim determination “We can do this. I need to get those back I’m going in..just stay here”

Katniss gave him a kiss for luck as Peeta peered round the doorframe. The room was dark and quiet he just needed to get in and get out without being detected. He wasn’t the lightest on his feet but when the need called for it he could be just as silent and deadly as Katniss.

He reached the hat and wig when he heard her.

“Peeta? I need you to listen to me..just move towards me quietly, so you don’t startle them.”

Sweat began to run down his face and back, he could do this…he had too. 

One step….Two steps….he was nearly there, just a little further behind him he knew Katniss was getting ready to run once he was clear they would take off and not look back.

But luck wasn’t on their side and before he could stop it the sword moved and hit of the wig he was carrying clanging against the metal beads and bells that were sewn into it. In the quiet of the room the noise rang out like a warning bell.

They were rumbled! They couldn’t run! They couldn’t hide!

From the other side of the room they heard the sound of Mabel Ann Mellark and her twin brother Jackson Mellark hopping up from their sleep and starting to shout

“Dadadadadadada” called Mabel

“Mamamamamam” shouted Jack

The two little monsters jumped up and down in their cot until Peeta and Katniss came over to them grinning.

“You two should be asleep by now” admonished Peeta

The answer was a sweet giggle from their daughter and a gurgled noise from their son.

“Prim and Gale will be here in about 15 minutes they can settle them. It’s like they sense when we are going out and trying to get them down is impossible. We’re worse hovering around their room like loons”

“Yeah, but they’ve never had their own room before….I just wanted to make sure they were ok” said a red faced Peeta.

“I know, I know….but let’s not tell anyone we spent part of Halloween sitting outside our kids bedroom like crazy people. I have a reputation to protect –people hear Katniss Everdeen and think tough, not squishy marshmallow”

“Agreed” smiled Peeta.

“Come on monsters let’s read one more story before Aunty Prim gets here” whispered Katniss and together they once more settled their tiny terrors into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this story may be based on my own first time parenting experiences😂


End file.
